Roses Waiting to Bloom
by Harmony of Dissonance
Summary: A story of romance between Kenshin and Kaoru w/ some snuck in humor. It'll probably won't be drastically long, so please R&R ^_^


**Roses Waiting to Bloom  
Rurouni Kenshin  
A romance between Kenshin and Kaoru  
Probably no lemon, we'll see ;D  
Started Thursday, June 19th, at 1:21 AM**  
  
Tomoe- I'm not really sure, I have yet to here her name aloud =\ Sorry  
Kyoto- Key-yo-toe   
Kaoru- Cow-rue   
Sanosuke- San-oh-skay  
Kenshin- Ken-shin  
Yahiko- Yah-he-co  
**  
**Hi everyone! ^_^ Heather here. I got the idea for this fic from a dream I had of a love scene between Kaoru and Kenshin. It was lemony, but I won't do that to you. I'll just make you think of lemon XD Anyhow, the characters may be OOC, just tell me if they are. And please, I like constructive criticism, but I'm too sensitive for flames. I'd appreciate it if there was no fire in my world; I'm only doing my best. Thank you. Oh, and the things in bold italics are to separate different sections of the chapters instead of the usual ~*~ I do. If you see one, it means that it's one character's point of view from then until the next one. They are little quotes I made up to go along with the feel of the section. AND NO STEALING THEM!! Enjoy ^-^! Oh, and sorry if you get like huge spaces between the paragraphs, my Microsoft Word is being really weird. I'll try and fix it.

**_"Love starting off slow is better then love never starting."_**

"How was your day, Kenshin?" Kaoru flashed a smile as bright as noonday sun as she handed me my serving of the rice she attempted to cook. I would never say anything to her about her cooking, but Sanosuke and Yahiko were well on their way with their comments and complaints. Kaoru simply ignored them today, since she was tired of hearing it.

"It was fine, that it was, Miss Kaoru." I tried to match her smile in reply, but it was next to impossible. Everyone had fallen for that smile, even me. It could part rain clouds, that it could. And those eyes, too…

"We should go find a bit of gambling after this, or anything to cheer my spirits." Sano's voice had snapped me out of my trance. "This girl's cooking could deflate the spirits of the entire Magi government."

"Oh, it's not that bad," I said in a laugh while rubbing the back of my head nervously. "Besides, gambling is wrong. I think you should find something more… legal to pass your time with."

"C'mon Kenshin, a little dice won't hurt us. Besides, what else are we going to do? You know Kaoru is going to make you do laundry if you stick around."

"I do laundry and shopping on my own will, plus it helps Miss Kaoru out. But if you are going to be so persistent, I suppose I will go." Kaoru had stood to go into the kitchen, probably to start washing dishes, and I prayed she didn't hear me.

Both Sano and I stood and straightened our kimonos. "We're going to be off, Miss Kaoru. Anything you need for dinner while I'm in town?"

"No, but thank you Kenshin. You do way too much around here for me to try and make you do more. You two try not to have too much fun." She winked, then turned back around and pulled another bowl from the water to wash. I smiled and followed Sanosuke out of the dojo. That woman really was amazing, even if no one else thought so…. 

**_  
"Feelings can be mutual. You just have to express them, or all is lost."_**

I sighed and set the last bowl into the drying rack. It had been a large dinner since the doctor and his two grandchildren came to eat about an hour after the boys left, and I had taken frequent breaks so I wouldn't have to do all the work at once. Wiping my forehead off with a dry wash towel, I dragged myself to my bed and sank into its soft cushions.

"It's become dark out," Yahiko's voice projected to me from the doorway. "Shouldn't Sano and Kenshin be back by now? They left over 4 hours ago."

"Hai, I know, but they're big boys, they can take care of themselves." Yahiko shrugged and returned to his room. But now that he had mentioned it, I was really worried about Kenshin. He usually didn't stay out this late. But why did I need to worry about him? If he cared about my feelings he wouldn't be out this late anyways! Yeah! … 'Oh, I'm being stupid again' I thought. He probably didn't mean to be out this late. Something must be wrong. But he's a strong man; he can take care of himself, like I said. Confused with my own thoughts, I turned over and lay on my side, facing away from the door. I'd see him in the morning, just like always…

**_"Love is like a flower; feed it and it will grow"_**

"Miss Kaoru?" I tip toed through the house, being as silent as I could. Usually she'd be up, waiting to yell at me for staying out late with Sano. He had one to many cups of saki and refused to come home, until I eventually dragged him.

Slinking a little farther, I eventually passed Kaoru's room. She looked so peaceful, so gentle. I felt the need to touch her, to hold her, to just be with her. But thoughts of Tomoe stung my memory and I drew back, just standing in the doorway and watching Kaoru's chest rise and fall with her light breathing. She stirred and wrapped her small cover around her small shoulders, making a small noise. I realized her window was open and sneaked up to her bed, leaning gently over her to close it. She opened her eyes slowly, keeping them half closed.

"Oh, hi Kenshin," she half mumbled, half whispered. I smiled and looked down, still leaning over her. "I see you got home safely, I was worried."

I stayed silent for a moment, thinking of a way to respond. "There's no need to worry, Miss Kaoru. You should sleep peacefully like you deserve to."

"That's sweet of you Kenshin," she said groggily, "but I still like to worry," she yawned, "about you." I could see her eyelids start to fall and her fight to keep them up.  
The way I was leaning over her urged my body even more to yield to my want to hold her, so I softly kissed her on the forehead, saying goodnight, and scurried out of the room. 

"Goodnight Kenshin," I heard her whisper as I turned into the hall from the doorway.  
Going into my own room, I fell onto my bed and closed my eyes, seeing Tomoe instantly. I growled in annoyance, at myself not her, and sat up, rubbing my eyelids and sinking back into my pillow. Love is a tricky thing, that it is.

**_"Sometimes a dream isn't a dream at all."_**

I sat up, sweat beading my face and neck.

"Was it all a dream?" I looked around me. Kenshin couldn't have possibly come in here last night. Usually he'll stand in the doorway for about 3 seconds, to make sure I'm okay, before going off to bed, but that's about it. I sighed and pushed myself onto my feet. I stripped myself of my pajama kimono and slipped on a clean daytime one before heading into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Miss Kaoru," Kenshin said as usual, in his cheerful voice, upon my entering of the kitchen.

"Good morning Kenshin," I answered as I dug through cabinets to find the things I needed to start breakfast. Usually I would turn and give him a smile, but today I was too deep into thought about last night to notice I didn't follow my usual habits.

"Is something the matter?"

I tensed. "Of course not, Kenshin, why would there be?" I gave a nervous laugh before digging myself farther into the cabinet to hide.

"Kaoru, look at me," he commanded sternly, but softly, and I gave in, turning around to face him. His eyes shone bright with concern, and I couldn't help myself.

"It's about last night… did you really come in my room?"

He sat in silence for a moment, and then looked down at his feet. "Yes," I heard him say in a barely audible voice.

I, too, stood silent. So it wasn't a dream. Joy overwhelmed me, but I didn't want to suddenly burst in fear of scaring Kenshin off. So I went to walk out of the room, turned around, and pecked him on the cheek before leaving to hang some wash on the clothes line outside.

 I made a little glance into the kitchen before walking out of the dojo. Kenshin was sitting, looking awed, at the table still, his hand pressed against his cheek. The smallest grin was on his face. I giggled and grabbed my basket of clothes. The battle was just beginning, and I believe I had the advantage.


End file.
